Around Again
by Misshogwarts1125
Summary: [after 'troubling a star' by madeleine l'engle] Vicky and John have their annual roommate double date but things are different this year. Adam Eddington comes back and how do John and Sarah know eachother? Rating just to be safe. AdamVicky and JohnSarah
1. It Begins

(A/N this happens approximately 6 years after "Troubling a Star" Adam Eddington transferred to MIT to work on his PhD. This is just to set the scene, in later chapters it will switch from POV's)  
  
Disclaimer: This all belongs to the wonderful Madeleine L'engle.  
  
John walked into his new dorm room. It was a Sunday, classes would begin tomorrow. He was glad to be only a few hours away from home and only a few bus stops from Vicky and his girlfriend, Sarah. He would be working on a PhD in marine biology for only a few more years.  
  
Things between him and Sarah had begun to become fairly serious. They hadn't gone very far past saying "I Love You" but to John that had seemed like a very big step. Only two beds, one dresser, and two small desks occupied the dorm room. John was excited to only have one dorm mate. He chose the right desk by setting last year's Christmas photo in a place of honor and he made the right bed with his sheets and pillow.  
  
As he threw his largest suitcase onto the bed a voice startled him, "well if it isn't John Austin."  
  
Vicky was back for her last year at college before she got her Masters. Her floor at Wellesley was filled with nice girls from all over the country. She arrived at room 204 and paused to look for the key. Just as she was about to unlock the door it was opened and a rather tall, pretty girl.  
  
"Hi," the girl said when she saw Vicky, "I'm Sarah Gingerly, you are?"  
  
"Vicky, Vicky Austin," she supplied.  
  
"Well I guess we're roommates. There is a bed and a desk ready for you. My stuff's in the top two dresser drawers and the right side of the closet," Sarah replied kindly. "Once your settled come to room 211, the girls there are letting their room be open for introductions. See you in a little while"  
  
Vicky thanked her and Sarah helped her get the big suitcases in a place where she could unpack them easily and the two headed to room 211.  
  
John turned around to see none other that Adam Eddington grinning at him.  
  
(A/N well sort of a cliff hanger no? Review, you know you want to, c'mon it's the solution to all your problems, REVIEW, Review, review, review, review, review!) 


	2. Postponing

(A/N hope you like chapter 2!! And POV's will probably be later.)  
  
Vicky sat at her desk finishing her paper on Hamlet for Shakespeare class. She was almost done. No matter how hard she tried she was finding it hard to concentrate. The room was silent which should have been helping but instead it made it even harder for her to work on the task at hand. Getting up she popped a tape of Beethoven into her walkman and finished her paper.  
  
Vicky had just finished penning the last words when the phone outside the door rang. She opened the door and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Vic, it's me, John,"  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I called about the double date thing."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, umm ... I wanted to postpone it."  
  
"Okay, until when?"  
  
"Your birthday," Vicky started to protest but John cut her off. "I know don't hate me for it but, it will be worth the wait, I promise."  
  
"Why you think this room mate thing is going to actually be serious?"  
  
"Yes I think you and my room mate will hit it off rather well, besides, both of us are working on PhD's in the same subject and have about a million projects due before the week is up."  
  
"Fine John, if I really have to, I'll wait until then but you better get me a really good present!"  
  
They both hung up and John turned to Adam. "So you really think you make a good birthday present for Vicky?"  
  
"Without a doubt, Vicky and I have a lot in common, anyway, she is gonna' be so surprised when she sees me she'll forget what day Christmas is." Both of them burst out laughing at that last comment.  
  
Vicky and some other girls were in her room having a study break and finishing a round of Truth or Dare. "Your turn Vicky," a girl named Jamie said, flipping her red-brown hair over her shoulder "truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," Vicky replied simply, she wasn't in the mood for silly dares just now.  
  
"Okay, hmm.......who was the first boy who you thought was going to kiss you but didn't?"  
  
"aw, c'mon that's a stupid one," she was met with pleading eyes, "Fine, you win. His name was Adam Eddington."  
  
(A/N well, that's the end of chapter 2, incase you didn't know reviewing is good for you, it helps you lose weight and get healthier.) 


	3. The Date Begins

(A/N well chapter three is here)  
  
Vicky and Sarah were in there dorm. Clothes were strewn about; skirts and tops littered the floor.  
  
"I can't decide," Vicky nearly whined "what should I wear?"  
  
"That blue top matches your eyes, and with the white skirt it looks fab," Sarah complimented, "what about me?"  
  
"Go for the green skirt and white flowered blouse,"  
  
"I'm not sure,"  
  
"Well I am," Vicky coaxed "it looks great"  
  
"Okay if you say so," Sarah still seemed unconvinced. The two girls grabbed purses and headed down to check out with the dorm head for a night out.  
  
John and Adam stood in the light that produced from the windows of the Wellesley dorm. Each wore a plaid button down shirt and black slacks.  
  
Vicky and Sarah had finished checking out with the dorm head, Mrs. Meyer, and walked out onto the side walk. John hugged his sister and pushed her over towards her date.  
  
"OMG! Adam Eddington??" she asked dumfounded.  
  
"The third to be exact," he replied  
  
"Happy birthday, sis" John grinned sheepishly "boy, you girls must study really hard or something because, uh Vic, Sarah is my girlfriend."  
  
"Now I feel really stupid," Vicky smiled shyly, and everyone laughed.  
  
John drove and Sarah sat in the passenger seat while Vicky and Adam sat in back. When they arrived at the movie theatre they bought four tickets and sat together, John and Adam next to each other with the girls on either side.  
  
"I'm warning you," Vicky whispered as the previews began "I cry during movies."  
  
"That's okay," Adam whispered back "I cry too." That caused both of them to giggle like there was no tomorrow.  
  
The movie began and Adam draped his arm loosely across the back of Vicky's seat. She then smiled at the seat in front of her and only cried three times during the movie.  
  
After the movie they went to have a pizza. They ordered a plain cheese pizza and sat down. While they were eating John and Sarah began some public displays of affection that had Vicky and Adam laughing until tears ran down there cheeks. Adam discreetly moved his hand over Vicky's which caused her to stop laughing and look at him wonderingly.  
  
(A/N I think this is the longest chapter yet, hope you like it! Oh and BTW reviewing makes your crush fall in love with you, I'm living proof of that.) 


	4. The Date from Vicky's Point of View

(A/N and the POV's begin, Yeah, introducing chapter 4, from Vicky's POV)  
  
Wow, it's finally here, my birthday and our stupid double date thing. John is going to suffer major torture after this. I would have never agreed to this on normal circumstances but I was caught off guard.  
  
OMG! I think that I am suffering from hallucinations! Adam is here. Adam Eddington. I haven't seen him since I was in high school! The devil himself! And John never told me, or Suzy! She probably has classes with him!  
  
Okay I really have to calm down. Breathe, Vicky, breathe. In, out, in, out. Okay I'm fine really I'm fully just peachy. I look so stupid I should probably join in the conversation.  
  
"Hey, what movie are we seeing?" Sarah slyly inserted, changing the topic from science.  
  
"I can't remember, like, Shakespeare something," John claims to be clueless for my benefit.  
  
"Oh 'Shakespeare in Love,' I've been wanting to see that," I respond kind of lamely.  
  
"Ah, one of the greatest writers of all time ruined, forever" Adam says jokingly. I laugh along with the rest as we park and buy our tickets.  
  
"I'm warning you," I whispered as the previews began to roll "I cry during movies."  
  
"That's alright," Adam whispered back. "I cry too."  
  
We giggled for a moment and then the movie began. Adam draped his arm over the back of my seat. It was almost like a hug only not quite. He seemed to be relaxed and happy during the movie. He even smiled at me when I began crying.  
  
We got back into the car and headed for a pizza restaurant. We ordered a cheese pizza and began chatting. John and his girlfriend (Sarah, my room mate, how was I supposed to know?) began kissing in a way I've never seen people kiss. And believe me between Suzy and John I've seen just about all the ways there were.  
  
Needless to say, I burst out laughing, Adam joins in and soon we're laughing like a group of hyenas. Adam puts his hand lightly over mine and I stop laughing to stare at him. He seems unnerved and smiles kindly.  
  
John drives back to Wellesley campus and drops us off in front of our dorm. John hugs me goodnight and kisses Sarah.  
  
Adam and Sarah shake hands and exchange a few words. Then he comes over to me. "Thanks, Vic," he whispers "I had a really great time." Then he leans over and kisses me on the cheek. Me Vicky Austin he kisses me!!  
  
(A/N well hope you liked it. I really wish someone would review sobbing uncontrollably) 


	5. After the date, Adam's Point of view

(A/N chapter ..... What ever chapter this is, Adam's POV after the date)

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! Vicky is....Wow!! Is there any other word for it? I mean she is a looker. That hair, those legs, those eyes!! Why does she not have a boyfriend? I'm going to ask her out. I swear, some way I'm going to do it.

Okay, Calm down; think of something that might calm a raging erection. Okay too late; Way too late.

I'm never going to be able to get her out of my head. She is beautiful and smart and kind and I'm totally falling for her. It's starting all over again. The plans, the schemes to get a girlfriend to help me forget but it's not going to work this time.

I haven't kissed a girl since I graduated from High school. I'm a major loser.

"John, when did your sister get so hot," I asked

"Who Vicky," he answered

"Who else?" I'm getting irritated

"She's always been like this," he responded lightly

Yeah nice one John, you sister is the most beautiful girl in Massachusetts, and you don't have a clue.

"Hey do you have their dorm phone number," I'm asking innocent

"Yeah it's in that thing on my desk with numbers on it" he replies.

I grab the paper and shoot out into the hall to use the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes may I speak to Vicky Austin Please?"

"Sure, hold on a sec," the girl on the other end then shouts "Vicky! It's a boy on the phone for you."

"Hi, John?"

"No, it's Adam" I say

"Adam?" she pauses "why are you calling me?"

"Well, I had a really good time tonight and I wanted to see if you're free at the same time next week?"

"Um, I'll think about it."

"Oh, okay, call me back okay."

"Okay Adam, I'll call," I think I caught her by surprise. "Tell John that Sarah works late on Wednesday nights."

"Okay," I'm so lame

"Bye" she hangs up. I hang up the phone and deliver the message to John.

I'm laying on my bed thinking about Vicky. I can't stop. She's in my head and she's not coming out any time soon.

I need to take a really hot shower and think this over. I really hope she calls me back.

(A/N I think that I'm making my chapters longer. Hope you liked this installment.)

Fact: Reviewing makes me and you very Happy.


End file.
